


Menace

by NovaCaelum



Category: Bandom, Slipknot
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, One-sided feelings, Oral Sex, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:32:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaCaelum/pseuds/NovaCaelum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim and Mick have been hiding their relationship for four years.<br/>Corey keeps trying to flirt with the taller-guitarist and Mick decides it's best to reveal their relationship since he wants Corey to back off from his boyfriend.</p><p>But when they do, will it all go according to plan?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No-One Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Set in mid-2007.
> 
> I do not know any of the people involved, this is all purely fictional.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Mick keep their relationship hidden from the others.

"Ugh, this is shit," Mick looked up from untying his boot lace when he heard Jim's voice; the man's shirt was half unfastened and he was fanning himself with a piece of paper, "Too hot."

Mick turned his head a little when he heard a small creak from beside him, "You stare a lot huh," Corey whispered, watching Jim pace out of the corner of his eye, "Back off. You can't just have him, I've known him for longer and he'll be mine, I swear," Mick just blinked in surprise; Corey jumped up and headed over to Jim, "Hey! The showers are free, if you wanna cool off a little."

Jim looked down to Corey and Mick went back to disposing of his boots; still listening though, "Awesome! Cold shower, here I come!" Jim patted Corey's arm, "Thanks man."

"It's okay. Friends are here to help," Corey smirked and patted Jim's shoulder; Jim nodded then went off to the showers. The singer headed back over to Mick, "Just give it time Micky. I'll be sure to flaunt him in your face too." He sniggered then headed over to his own stuff.

Mick swore under his breath, he pulled his boots and socks off then grabbed his bag and headed into the showers; not bothering to let the others know, they had already cleaned off anyway. Once in the other room, Mick let out a sigh, he smiled when the smell of coconut invaded his nostrils.

He headed down and hung his bag on the handle of one of the doors, he knocked on the closed one next to it: knowing Jim was inside, "Yeah?"

"You really like that, huh?"

Jim smiled to himself; he turned and opened the door up a little, "I love everything you buy me."

"Tsh, using me for my money."

"Oh no," Jim shook his head, "What's up Mick?"

"Corey again."

"Yeah? I'd have a word with him but..."

"I want to tell them, about us. I'm sick of him flirting with you." Mick sighed.

Jim frowned, "I wanna tell them too but...I'm just afraid they'll dump us."

"Joey's gay and he's had plenty of boyfriends on tour."

"This is different. We're all like family and I don't want them to think that this is wrong."

Mick sighed, "Can I come in?"

"Yeah. Take those off though," Jim smiled and moved back a little; he felt a little cooler now and he turned the water up a little. Mick quickly got out of his clothes, he shoved them into his bag then joined Jim, making sure to close and lock the door once he was in the little cubicle, "Don't look at me like that!"

"You're so fucking sexy though," Mick moved closer to Jim and held his hips, "I wanna tell them. Fuck everything. I want them to know that I love you."

"I love you too and I want them to see that but...Still, it's too much of a risk." Jim sighed and wrapped his arms around Mick's neck.

"Sick of hiding this from them. Besides, if this 'family' was so important, then Corey wouldn't flirt with you so openly."

"Yeah..." Jim kissed Mick's cheek, "We'll tell them then. You gonna get clean now?"

"I dunno. Somethings distracting me."

"Huh. Wha-" Jim smiled when Mick kissed him; he closed his eyes and happily gave into the man's lips. Mick pressed his tongue to Jim's bottom lip, Jim opened up immediately and twisted his fingers in Mick's long hair as they made out.

Mick eventually pulled away when they needed to breathe; once he had got his breath back, he smiled to Jim, "I can get clean now."

"Hmh," Jim kissed Mick's neck, "Make me dirty." He whispered, suddenly feeling turned on being so close to Mick in such a small place.

"You sure?"

"Fuck yeah. We've made love in here before and they didn't hear a thing."

"Think this band is making us all deaf."

"Well, as long as I can still hear you," Jim smirked softly, "Shut up anyway. You're wasting time, they might get suspicious and we can't exactly explain this away."

"You're really horny huh?" Mick moved his hands to Jim's cock and slowly stroked the length, smiling when Jim moaned softly and pulled his hair a little.

"You always make me like this."

"We're in love."

"Fuck. I love it when you're sweet. Now screw me."

Mick chuckled, "Well. You're subtle."

= = =

Back in the changing room, the others had finished up, Corey couldn't help but notice that Mick wasn't there, "Hey. Where did Mick fuck off to?"

"He's probably gone to get a shower too. He didn't cleaned up yet."

"Ah. We gonna wait on the bus then?" Even though Corey knew Jim was in there, he was sure that the two would probably share a small conversation, staying in their own cubicles and getting clean; at least that's what happened when everyone ended up in there. Besides, he knew that Mick wouldn't say anything about...Whatever made him stare at Jim, Mick was the straightest out of them all, well except Clown.

"Yeah sure." Shawn's voice caused Corey's mind to switch back; they gathered up their stuff and headed out to the bus. A little chatter started up on their small journey out of their venue, they eventually reached the bus and some went inside while others stayed out and lit up a cigarette.

"Hey Corey."

Corey looked to Chris, "What?"

"Do you like Jim? Or are you just pissing around? You flirt with him a lot."

"He's oblivious anyway, it doesn't matter. Though, I do like him quite a lot, I've known him for so long too. I wish I could move on. Even Scarlett didn't cure me of my feelings. Don't get me wrong, I did love her," Corey took a drag of his cigarette then exhaled, "Just those feelings for Jim didn't disappear fully like I thought they would. When she left me...They came back, you know? Jim was there for me and I realized..." He shrugged, "I just want to at least try something. I mean, if he would like that."

"Mh," Chris nodded, happy with smoking while Corey had talked, "I get it."

"Finally." Clown hinted over to the venue exit; both Corey and Chris turned, Jim and Mick were walking out and clearly having an interesting conversation.

"I kinda wanna ruin it." Corey sighed, he finished his cigarette and so did the other two. Mick and Jim got over, they payed no attention to the three and headed straight onto the bus; the others looked curiously at each other but just clambered onto the vehicle. The two guitarists headed upstairs while the others bundled into the seating 'room'.

"What's up with them?" Sid rose an eyebrow as the other three found a place to sit.

"Dunno," Corey huffed, "I don't like it though."

"Eh. They're probably just talking about boring guitarist shit," Joey shrugged, "It happens."

"I hope you're right Jo." Corey rubbed a hand over his face.

Meanwhile upstairs, Jim and Mick snuggled up on the couch together; they were tired out from their session in the shower and they just wanted to relax together, enjoy their alone time since they didn't get much of it with the others being around and that they had yet to say anything about their relationship.

"Gonna tell them in the morning." Jim mumbled, happily resting his head on Mick's big chest.

"Yeah," Mick smiled softly and rubbed Jim's back, "You okay?"

"I feel amazing. Just worn out," The taller smiled up to Mick, "Shouldn't have asked for more."

"Sorry. I thought you'd be able to cope."

"Oh I did. Like I said," Jim shrugged and kissed Mick's cheek, "I'm just tired from it. Besides," Jim moved then kissed Mick's ear, "You heard how much I loved it." He whispered.

"Mn, I did," Mick turned his head and gave Jim a small kiss, "I enjoyed it too. I love you James." He ran a hand over the man's cheek.

"I love you too Mickael. Don't forget that." Jim nuzzled Mick's hand then rested his head into the crook of Mick's neck; the bigger man just held onto his boyfriend and gently rubbed his back. Both of them were a little anxious for the morning to come, they were ready to tell the others about their relationship but they were still tentative about reveling it.


	2. Opening Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and Mick reveal their relationship

Jim busied himself in the bus 'kitchen', he knew some of the band were up watching T.v, others were still asleep and that included his boyfriend; they had managed to explain why they had disappeared upstairs for a while then everyone headed to bed anyway.

He knew once Mick awoke, and they all finished breakfast, they were going to say something about their relationship, Jim was more nervous than anything, he didn't want any of the band to push him away, especially not his best-friend, he could easily tell that Corey liked him, he just played dumb since he didn't want to give away him and Mick.

Obviously it didn't matter now, if Corey were to flirt with Jim, the taller-man was going to put him in place. He was getting a little annoyed of what his best-friend was doing, he knew it upset Mick too and he didn't like that.

Jim pushed his thoughts aside and just focused on making breakfast, the quicker everything was done, the quicker he and Mick could talk about their relationship; he turned his head when he heard footsteps, "Hey."

"Hi Corey," Jim smiled softly, "What's up?"

"I thought I'd help, if you need it," Corey smiled, "Instead of sitting on my ass like them."

"Oh thank you," Jim smiled more; Corey got closer to the guitarist and had a look over what the man was doing, "You can fill them." He pointed to a few bowls that already had cereal in.

"Okay," Corey moved a little, "Hey Jim. I actually wanted to say something too."

Jim turned and looked down at Corey, "What is it?"

"Well...I like you," Corey rubbed the back of his neck, "Quite a lot..."

Jim blinked, he hadn't actually expected Corey to admit anything, he composed himself and merely shrugged, "I like you too. You're my best-friend! Of course I do," He lightly patted Corey's arm, "We should get this done before they complain. And before the others wake and whine too."

"Jim," Corey held the man's hand, "I didn't mean like that...I mean," He took a breath, "I think I love you. Not as a friend or a brother. Like.... _This_." He tiptoed and caught Jim's lips with his own.

The taller-man was completely taken aback by that, he used his other hand to push Corey back and he stepped away from the man, "I don't." He pulled his hands away then went to finishing breakfast.

"Jim, I'm sorry..." Corey sighed; he filled some of the bowls up with milk, he turned to his friend after he was done, "Jim," He held the man's arm, "I just wanted you to know. I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Jim huffed and turned to Corey, "Uh...Thanks I guess. I'm sorry. I'm already in love with someone and I can't...You're a really awesome friend though, I don't want to lose that."

"You won't," Corey moved away and grabbed two bowls, "I'll take these through. Then come back." He smiled then headed to the seating room.

Jim set to filling the other bowls up and he smiled softly when a pair of big arms wrapped around his body, "You need help baby?"

"Nah. Corey's helping...Or he was," Jim put the milk down and turned in Mick's arms, "He kissed me so I told him off."

"Yeah...Well, we're gonna tell them today. After eating."

"I know..." Jim wrapped his arms around Mick's neck, "I'm a little nervous."

"I'll hold your hand." Mick smiled, he lightly kissed Jim and smiled when the man still returned it; he was annoyed that Corey had kissed Jim but he still couldn't keep away from Jim's lips.

"Oh my fucking God."

Mick and Jim pulled away then turned their heads to Corey, "Oh uhm..." Jim blushed.

"We can explain-"

"You two are always explaining things away..." Corey shook his head, "How long has this been going on?"

"Four years." Mick stated; he let Jim go so the man could get the last few bowls done.

"Shit. No, you're joking."

Jim got done and put the milk away, "We're gonna tell everyone after breakfast...Can you please not say anything yet?"

"I won't...Shit, I'm sorry Mick. For saying what I did yesterday and flirting with Jim..."

"And kissing him?"

Corey nodded, "That too..." He grabbed two bowls then left.

"Oh well." Mick gave Jim's ass a little slap and the taller man held down a gasp; he grabbed two bowls then headed down to the seating room.

Jim sighed and grabbed two more, leaving one on the counter for himself. He put the bowls down, getting thank you's from the band before disappearing back to the 'kitchen' for his own, he got it then headed to the living room, he sat down with the others and they all ate while the T.v played some shitty horror movie they'd all seen a hundred times.

Once the food was done, they piled their bowls up and Jim moved to Mick's side, "Hey guys," Mick cleared his throat, getting their attention, "We have something to tell you."

Everyone looked curiously at the two, Corey was just staring in disbelief, he had actually thought that the two were just pissing about. Then again, Mick wouldn't just engage in a kiss with a man, not like that anyway. Especially not one of their band members, and Jim had said he was already in love with someone else.

"Mick and I are dating." Jim took Mick's hand and held on, grateful that he had the man there to support him; Mick happily let his finger link with Jim's, just waiting for the others to respond to the announcement.

"Wow..." Joey blinked slowly, seemingly taking the information in; he hadn't expected something like that.

"Dating?!" Sid poked his head up, "Wait. How long?"

Jim blushed a little, "Uhm...Four years..."

"Years?!" Sid sat back and rubbed his face.

"How the fuck did you guys keep this so hidden?" Joey rose an eyebrow.

"Well...Nothing really happens on tour. I mean, except yesterday when we were snuggling upstairs because we were tired from...Doing stuff in the shower," Jim blushed more, "We have before and none of you heard...Actually I think we did in a hotel once."

"Ew," Chris shook his head, "Don't need to know that but okay."

"Congratulations guys," Paul smiled, he got up and gave the two a hug, "I'm happy if you both are. Which it's pretty obvious you are," He pulled away and smiled more, "You both deserve it!" He then took off to put the dishes in the sink since they were annoying his OCD.

"Paul is right," Clown nodded, "If you've been okay together for the past four years...And hiding it from us all this time, it must have been hard. Just, don't break up and screw the band over." He shrugged, then stood up and headed off to help Paul, not wanting the man to clean up alone.

"Oh," Joey stood up and gave the two a hug, "Congrats!" He pulled away and grinned, "You'll always be accepted by us so it's fine!"

Slowly, the others snapped out of their shock and congratulated Jim and Mick; the vocalist just nodded to the two then disappeared to the back of the bus with Chris and Sid to play video-games. The two guitarists smiled to each other then headed upstairs since Joey and Craig were happily watching whatever they'd changed the channel to.

The two got settled on the sofa again, Mick put the T.v on and kissed Jim's head, "See. That went awesome."

"Corey was upset though..."

"Well...He likes you. That's obvious, just don't feel too bad, he'll get over it Jim."

"I hope so..."

"Cheer up baby. I love it when you smile."

Jim chuckled and smiled up at Mick, "I love it when you call me that. You're just a big softy~ I think I might tell them all that."

"Pft. Whatever. I'd only ever show you my sweet-side."

"Oh. Thanks." Jim grinned, Mick smiled and kissed his boyfriends cheek; they were totally happy now and they couldn't wait to get tour over so they could get home and spend some real alone time with each other.


	3. Hope(less)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Jim being cute.  
> Corey gets hurt.

**(Two Days Later)**

All the guys were tired after a hectic show, they managed to book a hotel and got their bags sent their before the show was actually over; they were all now stood in the lobby, just waiting for Clown to collect their keys and find out where exactly their bags were, and who they might be sharing with.

The oldest soon came back with keys in his hands, "Okay! Joey got the alone room," Everyone sighed but the drummer simply grabbed the key then headed upstairs, "Craig and Sid; Corey and Jim; Paul and me; Mick and Chris." All the keys got given out, Mick was dying to ask Corey to switch but he knew too well that the vocalist wouldn't budge.

He simply attached himself to his boyfriends side and Jim smiled, he wasn't too happy to not be with Mick but he knew it was only for one night. They all got into the elevator and took it up to their floor; Mick and Jim stuck close together, their rooms were fortunately side-by-side.

Jim pulled the bigger man into a kiss, not concerned about Chris and Corey being there, the two just ignored it and got into their rooms; Mick happily returned Jim's kiss, feeling completely lost in the taller-man's lips, he'd loved them from the first time he kissed them.

_~ ~ "Hey Mick!" Jim hugged his boyfriend from behind, he was glad they had got a room together. He hadn't had a minute alone with Mick since before tour and it was killing him to hide this from the band, fair enough they had only been together for the past few weeks but he wanted to explore their relationship._

_"Hey you." Mick smiled and held Jim's hands; he was so glad he came out of the closet to Jim, even if he actually hadn't meant it to happen, he was grateful though, Jim was really supportive and...Jim was the reason Mick questioned his sexuality in the first place._

_"I missed you. I feel like I've been away from you...Yet we're here on tour and I see you every day. I'm glad we at least have some time alone." Jim let go of Mick then moved around the sofa, he happily plopped beside the larger man and snuggled close to him._

_"You're like a fucking cat." Mick laughed but put an arm around Jim, happy with having the man so close; he didn't actually expect Jim to ask him out on a date, especially it not being long after Mick decided to tell Jim he was bisexual, he didn't mind though, they had fun and they just grew closer to each other._

_"Well, that's obviously why you like me so much," Jim grinned, "Cat addict." He licked Mick's cheek._

_"Hey!" Mick laughed and kissed Jim's forehead, "I only have Moose."_

_"Psh, you want more."_

_"I got you," Mick smirked, "I think you take up too much space."_

_"Well," Jim chuckled softly, "Meow?"_

_"If you're the pussy cat, can I be the tiger?"_

_"Come get me big boy~"_

_"Grr~" Mick smirked more, he leaned over, hugged Jim up and pressed their lips together; Jim hadn't expected that, but he immediately melted into Mick, his lips giving into Mick's and letting the shorter have control._

_Their lips moved slowly together, Jim's fingers gripping at Mick's shirt as it got a little heated, their lips parted and their tongues met: twisting and rubbing together, expressing their love by ignoring their need for oxygen._

_The couple eventually gave up and they separated to breath in the life-saving gas, their eyes opened, neither one had even realized that they had closed on their own accord; Jim grinned then snuggled close to Mick, the bigger man just holding on, both letting their breathing catch up._

_"I think I like being your cat." Jim smiled and nuzzled Mick's neck._

_"Yeah," Mick nodded, still a little overwhelmed by how amazing Jim's lips were, "I like being your tiger." ~ ~_

The two pulled away and smiled to each other, "I'll text you in about an hour, we can go for a walk, hang out a little." Jim smiled.

Mick nodded and grinned, "Okay. I'll see you there." They dropped their arms and separated fully, both giving each other another smile before disappearing into their rooms.

= = = =

"You and Jim..."

"What about it?" Mick sighed.

"I just didn't think you were-"

"Well, I've dated men before. I just felt safe telling Jim I'm bi...He asked me out on a date a little while after that and I just thought 'why not?' and yeah, one thing led to another. Here we are, four years later."

"Oh right." Chris nodded.

"Anyway, I'm gonna get a quick shower then change. Jim wants to go for a walk in about an hour." Mick smiled then headed off into the bedroom to collect his stuff.

= = = =

Jim wasn't sure how this happened, he was one hundred percent certain that he kept pushing Corey away, causing the man to pout each time but was very stubborn to not give up. Maybe that's how this was happening; why Jim seemed completely lost with his tongue down the vocalists throat.

Corey didn't mind, he gave in, he wanted Jim to have all the control. Then he couldn't be blamed too much if Mick found out; he shut those thoughts out and gripped at Jim's hair, the taller man found his brain again and pulled away, keeping Corey back with one of his hands.

They tried to regain their breathing, Jim stood up, his hands shaking a little as he thought about what he had just done. It was just a kiss...Well, they made out, but he felt immensely guilty for doing that when he had Mick, he loved the bigger man with all his heart but then he had just kind of given into Corey.

"Jim...?"

"No. That didn't happen," Jim rubbed his face and took his phone out, "I'm sorry Corey. I shouldn't have done that, I have a boyfriend and I _really_ love him," He quickly texted Mick to ask the man to go for a walk, "I don't love you. That was a mistake, please forgive me."

Corey felt completely speechless, Jim still didn't want him after that and it seemed like the tall-man was dead set on staying with Mick, "Are you gonna tell him...?"

"Yes. We're very honest with each other and, this hasn't happened before. It won't happen again either. Not with anyone. We're best-friends Corey, that's how we belong," Jim's phone beeped and he smiled at the little message from Mick, "I'm sorry, I know how you feel and it was wrong of me to not push you away more. But this is what I'm doing now." Jim shrugged, he slipped his phone in his jeans pocket then left the room.

Corey sighed heavily and dropped down onto the bed; he wasn't sure how to feel now, Jim clearly loved and wanted to be with Mick...He hated that, but he knew he had to put up with it, he didn't want to ruin his friends happiness.


	4. Back Off

Mick leaned against the wall and smiled when Jim walked out of his hotel room, Jim smiled softly, not really trying with it; Mick rose an eyebrow and got close to his boyfriend, he brought Jim into his arms and the taller man nuzzled against Mick's shoulder.

"Jim, is something wrong?"

"Corey kissed me again," Jim muttered against the fabric, tears slowly stinging his eyes, he sniffled: trying to hold them in, "I-I..." He sobbed softly, holding Mick tight; the bigger man frowned and held Jim close.

"Shh...It's okay baby." Mick rubbed Jim's back, trying to sooth him.

"Kissed back," Jim shook his head, sobbing a little more, "H-he wouldn't let go. I'm so sorry."

"Hey. It's fine Jim," Mick kissed Jim's temple, "I'm not going anywhere. It's not your fault."

"I'm sorry."

Mick moved a little then kissed Jim's cheeks, "I love you, okay? What he's doing is wrong. Come on, I wanna go for that walk." He kissed away Jim's tears.

Jim sniffled and took Mick's hand, the bigger man led them to the elevator, taking it straight down to the lobby; there was absolutely no-one in sight and Mick led them through to the pool, it looked nice under the shine of the moonlight, "I love you too Mick. I hate this though, I just want him to leave me be," He pulled Mick close, "I'm happy with you..."

"I know," Mick brushed back Jim's hair, "I hate it too. But he's going to keep trying, I'll be here though, next time you two are sharing a room, we'll grab either yours or my cases, move into the others room and sleep together, huh?"

"I'd like that. Now that they all know, I don't want to spend a moment away from you," Jim kissed Mick's cheek and slipped his hands up the bigger man's shirt, "Wanna have some fun. Make up for what happened." He pulled Mick's shirt away and threw it to the side.

"Have some fun anyway," Mick grinned, he got rid of Jim's shirt, both their pants and boxers soon followed; Jim took Mick's hand and walked down the steps into the pool, Mick happily held on and, once they were in, he pulled Jim close then kissed his shoulder, "I hope we don't get in trouble for being in here."

"Nah," Jim smiled and stepped back, "Just relax." He splashed some water at Mick and laughed as the man got soaked.

"Oh, you wanna play _that_ game?!" Mick grinned, he put all his strength into splashing water at Jim, laughing when the man spluttered.

"Hey!" Jim frowned, he jumped at Mick, the bigger man just about kept his balance, he held Jim close and smiled slyly, "Mick...?"

"Happy with yourself?" He carefully threw Jim into the deep-end of the pool, the tall man eventually came back up and pouted, "It's your own fault." Mick walked through the water and kissed Jim's cheek.

"No." Jim pouted more and playfully pushed Mick.

"Aww," Mick pulled Jim close, "Don't pout. It's too cute."

"Whatever." Jim wiggled in Mick's arms.

"Oh stop it," Mick chuckled and kissed Jim's neck, "Wanna swim a little?"

"Okay." Jim kissed Mick's cheek.

= = = =

After they got out of the pool, they found towels and dried themselves off, they quickly got dressed then headed back upstairs; Mick kept Jim close, they got back to their floor and slowly walked down the corridor, not really wanting to separate from each other. They stopped near their rooms, Jim kissed Mick's cheek and smiled, "Stay with me?"

"You're sure?"

"I wanna piss him off."

"Alright." Mick nodded; Jim opened up the door then took a hold of Mick and pressed their lips together, Mick happily responded, moving with Jim as the taller man walked backwards, the bigger man shut the door, soon being pressed against the wood by Jim. Corey woke up from his sleep when he heard the door slam shut, he yawned and dragged himself out of bed; he rubbed his eyes then headed out the room, he rolled his eyes when he saw Jim and Mick making out, he just slipped into the bathroom, ignoring the couple.

Jim eventually pulled away, needing to catch his breath, he took Mick's hand and led them through to the bedroom; he sat the bigger man down then straddled his hips, he cupped Mick's cheeks and pressed their lips together again. Mick happily kissed Jim back, letting his hands slip up the man's shirt, he moaned softly when Jim rolled his hips, he gripped onto his boyfriends back and deepened the kiss; Jim happily let his tongue twist with Mick's.

Corey walked in the room and sighed softly, "Hey guys," They pulled away from each other and looked to the vocalist, "Could you try not having sex in here? I'm pretty tired..." He shuffled over to his bed and got in.

"Oh right," Jim smiled innocently, he clambered off Mick then the two got into Jim's bed, Mick holding his boyfriend close, "I love you Mickael." Jim kissed Mick's cheek.

"Love you too James," Mick smiled, "Night. Goodnight Corey."

"Yeah night..." Corey muttered.

"Night Mick." Jim closed his eyes, snuggling closer to his lover; Mick smiled more, letting his own eyes close and slowly drifting off to sleep along with his boyfriend. Corey glared at the ceiling, it was a little while before he closed his own eyes and let sleep take him, thoughts of how he could get Jim, running through his mind.


	5. Not Giving Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey can't let go of his feelings for Jim...

When Jim awoke he felt completely warm and comfortable, he pried his eyes open and smiled at Mick's chest, he looked up to see his lover still sleeping peacefully. He smirked to himself when he felt Mick hard against his thigh, he easily slipped under the covers, going down Mick's body and stopping when he reached the man's lower clothing.

Jim carefully unfastened Mick's pants, he slowly pulled them down with Mick's boxers, setting the man free and smiling when Mick mumbled something. The tall man set to work, he slowly stroked his lover then licked the slit of Mick's cock, enjoying the way Mick twitched under his touch.

Mick groaned softly and pried his eyes open, a gasp leaving his lips as he felt Jim's hot mouth bobbing around his cock, he looked down, merely seeing Jim smirking around his length, clearly happy with sucking away.

The bigger man got into a better position and Jim began to bob his head faster, his eyes closing as Mick's vocal pleasure filled his ears, he massaged his boyfriends balls and slowly rubbed the underside of Mick's cock with his tongue. Jim just bobbed faster, Mick's hands in his hair and the man's noises getting louder, urged him on; the tall man kept rolling Mick's balls in his hands, he took a small breath through his nose then forced his gag reflex into submission and sucked down the rest of Mick's cock.

"Fuck...Jim~" Mick groaned softly; Jim's mouth was working wonders on his length, when he felt the back of the man's throat, he could only groan more, his fingers twisting in Jim's locks. The tall man moved as fast as he could, tightening his mouth around Mick's girth, he tasted pre-cum and let it slip down his throat.

Mick slowly moved his hips to Jim's bobbing, his noises uneven, more like small grunts and little curses as his climax arose, his breathing was completely out of rhythm but he didn't care, Jim's mouth, hands and tongue were doing wonders to his system.

Jim moved back up and focused on sucking the crown, teasing Mick as much as he could, his tongue running around the head, then slowly pressing his tongue across the slit; Mick cursed out and groaned softly, his cock leaking more as his climax wavered on edge.

The tall-man quickly descended down and went back to bobbing his head, Mick's own eyes closed and he gripped at Jim's hair, his hips bucking as his climax hit, he groaned out loudly; Jim completely milked his boyfriend dry, making sure to lap away anything he missed. Mick melted into the bed, his high lingered: making him feel completely dazed, he panted softly, trying to get his breathing back. Jim fixed up Mick's clothing then laid against his boyfriend, opening his eyes up and gently kissing the man's neck.

"Mh," Mick rubbed Jim's back then kissed his forehead, "Mornin'." He looked down to Jim and smiled softly, his body still in a state of awe from waking up so perfectly.

Jim laughed softly, "Good morning baby," He smiled brightly, "Nice to see you up and at 'em."

"Well. You definitely woke me up with that," Mick grinned, he had a look around the room and rose an eyebrow, "Where's Corey?"

"Hm," Jim sat up, "No idea."

Mick got up too, immediately pulling Jim into his arms and just kissing his neck, "Why are you so perfect?"

"I'm not!"

"Fuck off, you are. I swear." Mick smiled lazily.

The two looked over as they heard the bathroom door shut, Corey soon came padding into the room, "Hey."

"Mh, morning." Mick smiled, nuzzling into Jim some more.

Jim kissed his boyfriends head, "You have to pay me back for that later." He whispered then lightly nipped Mick's ear lobe and tugged at the earring a little; Mick grunted and pressed himself to Jim.

"You're own fault," Mick reluctantly pulled away and dragged himself out of bed; he pulled Jim into a kiss, despite knowing where the man's mouth had been. Jim happily held onto Mick and kissed back, "Thanks for waking me," He muttered against Jim's lips after breaking the kiss, "I need to go freshen up, since we slept in our clothes."

"Yeah, I should get a shower too," Jim sighed, they pulled away fully and Jim got off the bed, "Need to brush my teeth." He kissed Mick below his ear and took a sneaky grab of Mick's ass.

"Hey," Mick swatted Jim's hand away, "I already said it was your fault," He found his shoes and pulled them on. Jim grabbed some clean clothing, he looked to Corey but the man was too busy sorting his things out, he wandered over to Mick and gently patted his shoulder, "What?"

"Tasted fucking amazing," Jim smirked, Mick shook his head and gave Jim a hug, "I love you."

"Love you too. See you in an hour."

"An hour." Jim nodded, the two shared another kiss before Mick left and the taller headed into the bathroom.

= = = = =

The time passed and Jim waited in the corridor for Mick, even though it had only been an hour, he'd actually missed the man and now his mouth was cleaned, he was definitely keen on getting his tongue down Mick's throat; Corey hadn't bothered asking what happened and despite how much Jim wanted to annoy Corey, he didn't say anything about it.

Mick walked out of the room and hugged Jim close, he kissed the man's cheek then their hands joined and they headed downstairs for some brunch. Most of the others were down there already, Chris and Corey were trailing just behind Jim and Mick, some were still asleep though and probably unwilling to leave their beds on a day-off.

"Hey guys."

Mick and Jim looked to Corey, "What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to switch with me, Mick? I think you two need a room."

Jim blushed softly and turned away, "Sure. Sounds good, wanna switch the suitcases later?"

"Yeah, that's fine with me." Corey smiled slightly, Mick returned it then looked where he was going, happily pulling Jim closer when they reached the elevator; the four got in and Chris pressed the button to go down.

= = = = =

Later that evening, everyone was at the bar enjoying themselves, Mick had headed upstairs for a little nap before he would switch rooms with Corey, he was really tired and he just wanted to rest up so he could talk to Jim.

Corey was more than happy to 'look after' the taller-man, he made sure they both did shots, Corey being careful not to get too drunk since he was now over his alcoholic stage; he definitely didn't mind getting Jim drunk though.

Jim ended up moving, he wanted to see Mick and maybe make love with him; he almost fell and Corey just about managed to support him, without the others noticing, he led Jim to the elevator and took them up.

"W-wan-na," Jim slurred, trying to get his words out, "F-fuck."

Corey smirked softly but rolled his eyes, "You'll see Mick soon enough."

"W-wasted..." Jim rubbed his face, "H-he wo-n't want m-me."

"I do," Corey froze the elevator and kissed Jim; not minding the taste of whiskey on the man's tongue, Jim felt dazed and hazily kissed back, his mind taken by the alcohol and the affection he was receiving. Corey pressed Jim to the side and deepened the kiss, letting his hands slid up the man's shirt and feel his skin, Jim pulled away to catch his breath and let out a burp, "Jim..."

"W-haa? W-why'd it s-top?"

Corey held in a sigh, he knew Jim was too drunk to remember this, he put the elevator back on and just supported his friend; he got Jim out, once they reached their floor. He noticed the other guitarist and smiled shyly up at Mick.

Mick carefully got Jim off Corey, not saying a word as he helped his boyfriend into the hotel room, he laid Jim down then shut and locked the door. He was soon at Jim's side and smiled softly as his boyfriend slept, he placed a kiss on the man's forehead, then cuddled up to him and eventually drifted off too.


	6. Together, Forever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mick and Jim get closer despite Corey's interference.

When Jim woke in the morning, he groaned out and rubbed his face; Mick woke when he felt his boyfriend moving around, he pulled the man close and kissed his cheek, "Hello, hungover?"

"Uh-huh," Jim blinked away the sleep, "Ugh, Mick, I love you. You're great."

"Mh, you too baby," Mick smiled, "I love you so much. You should have came up before you were totally wasted."

"Sorry," Jim smiled lazily, "Couldn't stop."

"Clearly," Mick kissed Jim's jaw, "You're okay though? I know what you're like when you're drunk."

"I'm fine, didn't hurt myself," Jim smiled more, "Think Corey looked after me."

"He brought you up."

Jim nodded, "I remember that," He thought for a moment, trying to remember other things; he could faintly remember being in the elevator but it wasn't moving, "The elevator froze."

"It did?"

"Yeah...That's all I remember."

Mick nodded, "Alright. I know you'll remember it all anyway!"

"Uh-huh," Jim smiled, "Our last day off, might just stay in bed with you. Then we'll get on the bus this afternoon, gonna snuggle in your bunk, with you."

"Hm, sounds good. You wanna get cleaned up first?"

"Ugh yeah." Jim sat up; Mick got up too, giving Jim a kiss before the two got out of bed, they collected what they needed then headed into the bathroom. Mick started up a bath for them and the two quickly stripped down.

Once the water was okay, the two got into the bath, Jim happily staying close to Mick; the bigger man was completely content with Jim in his arms, he settled back and just let them enjoy the warm water.

The tall man closed his eyes, enjoying Mick's embrace and the warm water; he thought back to last night, trying to remember anything else that had happened. He knew he got into the elevator with Corey, it froze after they spoke a little; Jim sat up when he remembered Corey kissing him, not only that but he'd kissed back again and Corey's hand was up his shirt a little.

"Jim...?" Mick pulled his boyfriend close again, "What's wrong baby?"

"He kissed me again!" Jim sighed, "When the elevator stopped, I think...I said you wouldn't want me while I'm drunk and he said that he does and then he kissed me. Ugh, I was so wasted, I returned the kiss, shit I'm sorry. He touched my stomach but I pulled away to burp..." He spoke, a little unsure about things, "Then it started again and you helped me into bed."

"It's not your fault," Mick kissed Jim's neck, "I swear Jim, I'm gonna hurt him for this."

"He's our friend."

"Friends don't do that! Jim, you know how much I love you, we've been together for four years; he was trying to get you when he didn't know about us, I can accept that. But they all know and he's still trying, I don't want to lose you." Mick muttered, softly nuzzling Jim's neck.

Jim sighed, "You wouldn't lose me. I'll kick his ass with you," He turned a little and lifted Mick's chin up, "I love you too, so much Mickael, I'll always be yours and you'll always be mine." He smiled softly then pressed his lips to Mick's; the bigger man happily replied, moaning softly when Jim's other hand touched his cock.

Mick slid an arm around Jim's body and wrapped his fingers around his lover's length, he gently stroked the man; deepening the kiss a little. Jim moaned into Mick's mouth, his cock instantly responding to his boyfriends touch, he took Mick's cock in hand and jerked him; they broke the kiss to breathe, desperate for oxygen.

Jim moaned louder and pushed himself against Mick, "Mick, I wanna feel you." He tipped his head back, his cock now completely hard in Mick's hand; he could feel how hard his boyfriend was, and he was aching to feel him.

The bigger man moved his hand and gripped Jim's hips, "I wanna feel you too, baby." Jim moved his hand a little, pressing the head of Mick's cock to his entrance, he pushed back, moaning loudly as he was penetrated; he moved his hand again, immediately gripping onto the side of the bath, Mick pushed himself into Jim, moaning out as the man's walls surrounded his length.

Jim gasped softly as he was filled up, he settled against Mick and put his hands onto his lovers, "Fuck me Mick, I know you love me." Mick nodded, he slowly began thrusting: completely loving the moans he got from his boyfriend, Jim moved with Mick, his eyes closing as the pleasure shot through his body.

Both of them got a steady pace going, their moans filling the heating-air; despite what Jim said, Mick still kept things slow, he adored feeling Jim moving against him and he worshipped each moan that left his boyfriends lips, he own got a little louder as Jim rolled his hips faster, the bigger-man easily caught on and started thrusting quicker, going from tip to base.

Jim's moans got louder, he brought one of Mick's hands up and sucked on the man's fingers as he rolled his hips more; he loved feeling Mick moving in and out of his body so perfectly, the air around them heated up and their breathing lost control, the water was splashing around their bodies but neither payed attention to it, too lost in their own world to realize.

Mick almost lost himself when he felt Jim's hot mouth around his fingers, he bucked his hips and the taller man groaned out, a spark shooting through his body as his prostate was hit; Jim only sucked on Mick's fingers more, moaning loudly around the digits as Mick's thrusts got harder, "Shit Mick." He breathed out, his mind buzzing and his stomach heating as his climax rose; he let the man's hand go then wrapped that arm around Mick's neck.

Jim gripped at Mick's other hand and at his boyfriends back, he rolled his hips quicker, gasping out and moaning loudly; his body arched and his head tipped back: resting against Mick's shoulder. Mick moaned loudly, thrusting himself quicker and harder as he felt Jim's walls twitching around his throbbing cock, he knew his boyfriend was close but then so was he, he loved the view he had of Jim.

Mick slid his free-hand down, he wrapped his fingers around Jim's cock and jerked him to their rhythm; Jim cried out, panting around his noises as the pleasure overwhelmed him, he could feel Mick leaking into his body and he loved knowing that the man was just as close as he was, his pre-cum spilling into the bath water and going unnoticed.

Jim groaned out Mick's name, both completely losing themselves in their movements; Mick bucked his hips and Jim whimpered as his prostate was hit, a loud groan then leaving his lips as his climax took over his body, his body shuddering against Mick's as his cum spilled into the water. Mick gasped out as Jim's walls tightened around his length, he held his boyfriend close and bucked his hips once more, groaning loudly as he let himself go and came deep within Jim.

The couple still moved together: riding out their high, their bodies shuddering against each other, soft moans leaving their lips as they slowly descended. They settled against each other and Jim gently moved off Mick's softening cock, he melted into the water and relaxed against Mick's body; the air around them was still hot and both of them just realized how much they were sweating, Jim opened his eyes and turned a little, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriends neck.

Mick smiled down at Jim, he kissed his head and pulled him a little closer; their breathing was still uneven and they just enjoyed relaxing together: waiting for their breathing to return to normal. When it settled, Jim moved again and kissed Mick's cheek, "Baby, that was amazing." He smiled lazily, tiredness settling in.

"It was," Mick smiled and kissed Jim's head again, "You gotta stay awake, we should clean then we can relax in bed, okay?"

"Mh, yeah," Jim moved forward and stretched a little, "Sounds good."

"Hey, Jim?" Mick sat up a little more then kissed Jim's back.

"What?" Jim sighed happily, reaching for the loofah and soap.

"Well, I know this is really shitty and unplanned," Mick muttered, clearly distracted now, "Will you marry me?"

Jim's heart jumped in his chest, he awkwardly turned around and hugged Mick, "Fuck yes!" He kissed his boyfriends face a few times, causing Mick to chuckle, "I thought you'd never ask."

"You were waiting?"

"Yeah...Just a little," Jim smiled sheepishly, "If you didn't, I was definitely gonna ask you soon. I can't deal with this shit and I want everyone to know that I'm yours and no-one elses."

Mick nodded, "I understand, it's the same for me. I've been trying to find the perfect time to say it, but everything just seemed so wrong, especially with the guys not knowing about us...I just pussied out a lot," He laughed, "I'm glad I asked now."

"Me too!" Jim smiled brightly, he sat back then got the loofah and soap, "Okay, get clean now!" He laughed softly, unable to take the smile off his face: he was really happy that they were going to get married and spend the rest of their lives together.

~ ~ ~ ~

Once dried and dressed, Mick and Jim headed out the room, despite both being a little tired they wanted to find the others and tell them the good news. They got down to the lobby and blinked in surprise when they saw Corey sat down clearly flirting with the woman who was sat with him, she just kept blushing and laughing, responding to Corey's advances.

Jim shot Mick a smile and held onto the man's arm, he walked them over, noticing the others sat around two tables, eating some food, drinking and chatting, "Hey Cor."

Corey looked up to Jim and Mick then smiled, "Hey guys, what's up?"

"Well, we have some news." Mick grinned.

"Are you telling the others?"

"Yup," Mick nodded, "Don't want to drag you all the way over there though."

"Right! Shoot then." Corey grinned.

"We're gonna get married." Jim smiled brightly and pulled Mick a little closer, the bigger man laughed and kissed Jim's head.

"Congrats guys!" Corey continued grinning, hiding the slight hurt he felt; he still hadn't changed anything, "Oh, this is Stephanie."

"Hello there." She smiled up at the couple, they each shook her hand then Jim gripped onto Mick again, just smiling more.

"I guess we're going to go tell them, have fun." Mick smiled at the two; he shook Jim off his arm then wrapped it around his fiance's waist, Jim put his arm around Mick's shoulder then they walked over to the others.

"You two seem awfully happy." Joey pointed out, a smile now spreading across his face.

"We're finally gonna tie the knot!" Jim giggled and hugged Mick, "He decided to ask me, and it's about fucking time."

"Mh, yeah it is." Mick wrapped his arms around Jim and kissed his cheek.

"Yeah okay guys!" Sid rolled his eyes, "We **know** how much you love each other. You guys get pretty loud..."

The couple blushed slightly but just shook it off; they broke their embrace and joined their hands together again, "Well we're going upstairs to rest for a little. See you guys on the bus." Mick smiled.

"Yeah, see ya'." Paul smiled up at them, the group then went back to their conversation, Jim and Mick headed back upstairs: ready to relax a little before they were on the road again.


End file.
